Harry and Anna Potter and the Philosopher's stone
by GothicPixie123
Summary: What if Harry had a sister who was a mute and the only way she could communicate was through the mind link with her brother. This story is the first book in the Harry Potter just changed drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry and Anna Potter and the philosopher's stone**

**Summary: **What if Harry had a sister who was a mute and the only way she could communicate was through the mind link with her brother.

**Pairing:** I'm not quite sure yet but I will think of some.

**Warning:** This story is the first book in the Harry Potter series but changed drastically. Harry doesn't have glasses but contacts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

Mind link speech '_hello'_

Normal speech "hello"

Paselmouth _**hello**_

**Chapter 1**

"Up! Get up, now!" The auburn haired girls eyes snapped open and she rolled over, banging her head on the door.

'_Shit.' _She grumbled through the mind link with her twin brother, Harry, before she grabbed her hair brush from the shelf.

"Wha?" he murmured sleepily.

"Up!" their aunt's voice screeched. Harry groaned and sat up, while Anna struggled with a knot in her hair.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Harry called back. Anna smiled as she pulled on her purple blouse.

'_Technically, you did just say something_,' the brainy ten year old girl told her brave and reckless twin through the link. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a spider off his socks.

"Well come on, I want you to look after the bacon! And don't let it burn, I want everything perfect on my Dudley's special day!"

This time it was Anna's turn to moan. For some reason, her cousin Dudley was even more unpleasant to her than to Harry, probably because she was a girl and she was smarter than everyone, excluding Harry, in the street. Well, she was smarter than her brother.

'_Damn it I forgot that it was his birthday today,' _she complained mentally. Harry looked at his twin, knowing how Anna was feeling at this moment, because he was feeling the same. They never liked their cousin because of the way he treats them.

They opened the door of their cupboard and walked to the kitchen, where their Uncle Vernon and cousin were waiting. Harry walked over to tend to the bacon, while Anna pulled out some eggs and another frying pan.

"Comb your hair!" Uncle Vernon barked at Harry and Anna smirked to herself. No way was a comb going to make her brother's hair lie flat!

As she fried the eggs, she wondered how in the world they were going to eat! The table had nearly collapsed under the weight of all of Dudley's birthday presents.

Although Anna and Harry Potter were twins, they didn't look anything alike, except for their eyes, which were bright green. While Harry was scrawny with black hair, a lightning shaped scar, Anna had long, straight auburn hair, pale skin.

The twins had been told that their mum and dad had been killed in a car crash but Harry and Anna didn't believe this. For one thing, Aunt Petunia hated questions, so they were inclined to believe that their aunt knew things that she didn't want the Potter children to know.

For another, strange things kept happening to Harry and Anna, although they didn't know how they happened. For instance, Aunt Petunia had grown tired of Harry's hair and chopped it all off. Anna had spent all night comforting a worrying Harry as he had been scared of what the others would say at school. The next morning, however, his hair was exactly the same as the day before.

And when Anna was eight, her class was going on an excursion to the museum. Fascinated, Anna had gotten Harry to asked Aunt Petunia to sign the permission form but she said no. The next day, the form was in Anna's bag with her aunt's signature on it and she had been allowed to go to the museum after all. She had simply assumed that her aunt had signed it that night, but there was no chance of that. It had been clenched in her hand all night.

So far, the weirdest thing that had happened was when Harry was being chased by Dudley's gang. Anna had been smart enough to duck behind a building but her brother wasn't so lucky. He had jumped to hide behind the bins outside the kitchen doors, but had ended up on the roof. He had been punished for this and Anna was still wondering how he did that.

Anna and Harry put the plates of egg and bacon onto the table (where they could) and sat down to eat. Dudley was counting his presents and Anna, having counted them beforehand and knowing what was coming, began eating faster, Harry saw this and counted the presents quickly before realizing what had Anna rushing through her breakfast and started to do the same.

"Thirty six, that's two less than last year," he said, his face growing red.

Aunt Petunia obviously sensed the danger, because she added hurriedly "And you'll get another two when we go out today, ok popkin?" Dudley's face screwed up and Anna and Harry smirked.

"So I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"Thirty nine," Harry said, cutting a piece of egg.

"I feel stupid," Dudley said sadly and Anna and Harry exchanged smirks.

"Boy, how dare you make my Duddykins feel stupid!" Aunt Petunia scolded and Harry sent a quick look towards Anna, telling her mentally to get to the cupboard, Anna immediately got the picture and quickly took her plate to the sink and made a run for the cupboard, only to be stopped by Aunt Petunia.

"You aren't going anywhere!" she said and Anna cast a worried look at her brother. She walked out of the room to take a call and came back in two minutes later, looking worried.

"Bad news, Vernon, Mrs Figg's broken her leg and she can't take them," she said, pointing to the twins. Dudley's mouth fell open but Harry smirked. Every year, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley out for his birthday and left the Potters at a batty old woman called Mrs Figg's house. She made them look at pictures of all the cats she'd ever known and even Anna, a cat lover, hated it.

"We could phone Marge."

"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates them!"

"What about what's-her-name, Yvonne?"

"On holiday in Majorca."

"You could just leave us here," Harry suggested and Anna rolled her eyes. '_Tactful.'_ she thought.

'_Yeah, well.' _he thought back.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia looked as if she had swallowed a lemon.

"We won't blow up the house..." Harry tried to reason but Aunt Petunia wasn't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo...and leave them in the car..."

"The car's new Petunia, I'm not leaving them in it!" Dudley then began to fake cry, wailing and covering his face in his mother's body.

"Dink Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your special day!" Aunt Petunia reassured and he sent a smug look at Anna and Harry.

"I...don't...want...them...t-t-to come!" he howled. "They always spoil everything!" He was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh Good Lord, they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically. In walked a rat-faced boy, Piers Polkiss. He was Dudley's best friend and he was usually a prime suspect in Dudley's bullyings. Dudley stopped fake crying at once.

'_Of course, he won't cry in front of his best friend!' _Anna thought smugly. Harry laughed telepathically.

Half an hour later, the twins were sitting in the car, not believing their luck.

"I'm warning you now, brats," Uncle Vernon had hissed, pulling them aside before the trip. "Mess up and you'll be in that cupboard until Christmas!"

Uncle Vernon loved complaining about things. People at work, Harry, the bank, Anna, Harry, the council, Harry, the post office and Anna were some of his favourite subjects. Toda it was motorbikes.

"Roaring along the highway like maniacs, young hoodlums," he complained.

"I had a dream about a motorbike," Harry said. "It was flying." Anna looked at brother and thought.

'_Don't say that Harry, you know how he gets.'_

"MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!" he roared, spraying them with spit.

"I know, it was only a dream," Harry murmured. The Dursleys seemed to think that they would get dangerous ideas.

At the zoo, Dudley and Piers were bought large chocolate ice creams and Harry and Anna got lemon ice lollies, as the smiling lady had asked what they had wanted before they could be ushered away.

'_Look, there's Dudley!' _Harry thought, nodding to a large gorilla which was scratching its head. '_Only it's not blond!'_

Anna silently at her brother's thoughts, he really did have the most interesting way of thinking! They visited the reptile room and Dudley easily found the largest snake there.

"Make it move!" he whined to his dad, who tapped the glass. Nothing.

"Boring!" He walked off with Piers, leaving the twins with the snake. The snake looked at them and winked!

'_But that's impossible, snakes don't have eyelids! _Anna thought.

'_Get over it, it winked!' _Harry replied. The snake's expression said _I get that all the time!_

"Yeah, it must be really annoying," Harry murmured to it and it nodded.

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked and Anna rolled her eyes. The snake's tail jabbed towards a sign that read Boa Constrictor, Brazil. This snake was bred in the zoo.

"So, you've never been to Brazil?" Harry asked, a little sadly and it shook its head.

"Dudley! Mr Dursley! Come over here, you won't believe what this snake is doing!" Piers shrieked and Dudley pushed them out of the way. As they fell onto the concrete ground, Anna's anger flared up and so did Harry's.

"Argh!" Dudley shouted, as the glass vanished. The snake slithered out and snapped playfully at the heels of visitors.

"Brazil, here I come...thanksss, amigo!" the snake hissed. Back in the car, after some hysterical ranting, Piers admitted that Anna and Harry had been talking to it and Anna and Harry flinched. When Piers had left, Uncle Vernon collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to get a large brandy.

"Go...cupboard...stay...no meals!" he gasped and Harry followed his sister out of the room.

"We're going to have to sneak food again," Harry murmured to her and she nodded her agreement. He tried to remember their parents' deaths but all he could remember was a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.

'_Harry, don't think about it_,' Anna thought, sensing his thoughts, and he nodded. They had always thought wistfully of some unknown relation that would come and take them away but they knew that their aunt and uncle were their only surviving relatives, apart from Dudley.

A man in a violet top hat had bowed to them once in a shop, a wild-looking woman dressed in green had waved to them on a bus and a bald man in a long purple coat had actually shaken their hands in the street. They all seemed to vanish whenever Harry and Anna tried to get a better look at them and Anna was still pondering this even now.

At school, they only had each other. Everyone knew that Dudley and his gang hated the weird Potter twins and no one wanted to disagree with Dudley's gang if they wanted to live.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the boa constrictor incident, Harry and Anna were forced to endure their longest ever punishment. The summer holidays had started by the time they were allowed out of their cupboard and already Dudley had broken the majority of his birthday presents.

"Boy, am I glad school's over," Harry sighed to Anna as they walked around the neighborhood.

'_Yeah but it means that we're only safe out here_,' Anna thought. Dudley brought his gang around to their house every day and they loved joining in Dudley's favourite sport: Potter Hunting.

Dudley's gang consisted of Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon, as well as the leader, Dudley. Harry had always said that Dudley was the leader because he was the biggest and most stupid out of all of them. Anna had privately agreed with her brother.

After the holidays, the twins would finally be able to escape their fat whale of a cousin, as they would be shipped off to different secondary schoolsDudley was going to Smelting's, Uncle Vernon's old school. Anna and Harry, however, were going to attend Stonewall High, which they were ecstatic about, as it would get them away from their cousin. Dudley thought that the fact that they were going to Stonewall High was very funny.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilets their first day at Stonewall," he sneered. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No thanks," Harry replied. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it; it might be sick!" He bolted before Dudley could work out what he had said but Anna thought something as she ran with her brother.

'_Yeah, I'd love to practice but could we substitute your head for mine? That'd really be fun!_' Harry laughed mentally at her thoughts.

In July, Aunt Petunia left the twins at Mrs Figg's while she took Dudley to buy his new uniform. She wasn't as fond as her cats as before, having broken her leg when she tripped over one of them. She let Harry and Anna watch TV and gave them a bit of chocolate cake.

That evening, Dudley put on a fashion show with his new uniform, which consisted of a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers and boaters, which were flat straw hats. He also had a knobbly stick, which was meant to be used for hitting each other when teachers weren't looking. How this was supposed to be training for later life, Anna had no idea.

Uncle Vernon said that it was the proudest moment of his life and Aunt Petunia burst into tears and sobbed that she couldn't believe that her Ickle Duddykins was all grown up. Anna and Harry had to run for their cupboard, trying not to laugh until they made it.

The next morning, they walked to the kitchen, where a horrible smell resided. Harry and Anna looked into a bucket of dirty rags in grey water.

"What's this?" Harry asked his aunt. Aunt Petunia's lips pursed.

"Your new school uniform." Harry stared into the bucket again.

"Oh," he said. "I didn't realise it had to be so wet." Anna snorted mentally as Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the room, wrinkling their noses at the smell. Dudley banged his stick on the table; he had become accustomed to carrying it around everywhere. The mail slot clicked and some letters fell through.

"Get the post Dudley," Uncle Vernon said from behind his newspaper, which he had unrolled when he sat down.

"Make Harry or Anna get it."

"Get the post Harry."

"Make Dudley get it." Anna smirked.

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley." Harry dodged Dudley's stick and went to get the mail. He picked them up and sifted through all four of them, looking at the recipient names. Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon, Miss. A. Potter, Mr. H. Potter...Wait a moment! There was a letter for him and a letter for his sister? Who would want to write to him?

"Hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon called to his nephew. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his joke and Anna rolled her eyes. Harry walked back into the kitchen, pondering over the letters, and gave Uncle Vernon his bill and postcard. He handed Anna her letter and she looked at him strangely. Her eyes widened when she saw the exact address on the front:

_Miss. A. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Harry's was worded exactly the same, except for the name. They turned their letters over and Anna marvelled at the seal, with a lion, a badger, a snake and an eagle surrounding a large H.

"Marge's ill," Uncle Vernon read from the postcard. "Ate a funny whelk..."

"Dad! Dad, they have something!" Dudley pointed at Harry and Anna, who were in the process of opening their letters. Anna had just been about to read hers, when it was snatched away and she caught one word: witch.

"That's mine!" Harry said, trying to get his letter.

"Who'd be writing to you two?" Uncle Vernon sneered and opened the letters. His face changed colour rapidly and he gasped "P-P-Petunia!"

Dudley tried to grab the letters but Uncle Vernon held them up and handed Sophie's to Aunt Petunia. She made a choking noise and grabbed her throat.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness...Vernon!"

'_Drama queen much?' _Anna thought and Harry snorted in his thoughts.

"I want to read those letters!" Dudley said loudly.

"Well, _we _want to read them, as they're _ours_!" Harry said furiously and Anna nodded a death glare on her face.

"Get out, all three of you!" Uncle Vernon croaked, stuffing Harry's letter back into its envelope.

"WE WANT OUR LETTERS!" Harry shouted, while Anna yelled the same thing mentally.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon grabbed the boys and threw them out, while Aunt Petunia grabbed Anna's hair and pushed her to join the boys. The door slammed and Harry and Dudley had a silent fight to see who would listen at the keyhole. Rolling her eyes at their antics, Anna just lay down and listened at the bottom of the door, which she knew would be better to listen through. Dudley won, so Harry joined his sister on the floor.

"Vernon, look at the addresses! How can they know where the twins sleep?" Aunt Petunia gasped. Anna and Harry heard their uncle pacing.

"Watching-spying-maybe following us," Uncle Vernon muttered.

"But Vernon, what do we do? Should we write back and tell them we don't want-"

"No Petunia, the best thing to do is to ignore them! If they don't get an answer...yes, that's the best thing...we won't do anything..." Anna and Harry wondered what had been written in those letters to make her aunt and uncle behave in that way.

"But-" Uncle Vernon cut her off again.

"I'm not having two in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took them in that we'd try and stamp out all that dangerous nonsense?"

That evening, when Uncle Vernon finished work, he visited the twins in their cupboard, who were both reading the only two books they had.

"Where are our letters?" Harry demanded the moment Uncle Vernon's large head popped through the door.

"No one, they were addressed to you two by mistake. I have burned them."

"It was NOT a mistake, they had our cupboard on them!" Harry protested.

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon yelled and some spiders fell from the ceiling. Anna smiled and started to play with one, letting it crawl up her arm and over her head. Uncle Vernon looked at her like she was mad.

He took a deep breath and, in a nicer tone, said "Er-yes, Harry and Anna-about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking...you two are really getting a bit big for it...we think it might be nice if the both of you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"What's the catch?" Harry said suddenly.

'_He's trying to be nice, didn't you hear what they were talking about earlier.'_ Anna thought.

"Excuse me?" Uncle Vernon said quietly.

"You never do something nice for us unless you have something to gain from it," Harry said and Vernon face turned red, but he took a deep breath again.

"Just take your stuff upstairs now!" he snapped.

The house had four bedrooms; Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's, the guest room, Dudley's room where he slept and his second room where he kept everything that wouldn't fit into his first room. Uncle Vernon had set up two of Dudley's old beds for the twins and they each chose a bed. Harry sat down with a sigh and he and his sister surveyed the room. Nearly everything in here was broken. Anna's eyes scanned over a camera, a tank, a broken television set, a birdcage, a rifle and Anna gave a gasp of delight as she saw shelves of books that Dudley hadn't bothered to touch.

'_Yes!_' she thought, snatching a book off a shelf and beginning to read it. Harry smiled at his sister's antics. He knew how much she loved books and the only time she could read, aside from in their cupboard, was at school in the library.

"You know, yesterday I'd have given anything to be up here," Harry said to Anna. "But now I'd rather being in the cupboard with our letters."

'_I know_,' Anna thought, still absorbed in her book.

Next morning, Dudley was in shock. He had had his worst temper tantrum yet and he still didn't have his second room back. The click of mail was heard and Uncle Vernon, seemingly trying to be nice to them, made Dudley go and get it. Anna and Harry knew that it was to stop them getting their letters.

"There's more!" Dudley shouted from the hall and Uncle Vernon ran down the hall, wrestled Dudley and snatched the letters. By the time Uncle Vernon straightened up, Harry was around his neck and Anna was sitting on his head. He shook his niece and nephew off and wheezed "You-twins-go to your room! Dudley, go-just go!"

"Someone knew that we'd been moved up here," Harry said to Anna, who buried herself in her book to hide her tears. The line _The Cupboard under the Stairs _had been replaced by _The Smallest Bedroom_. They had caught sight of it while wrestling their uncle.

Harry had a plan to get his and his sisters letters!

'_Not going to work_,' Anna thought smugly, getting over her sudden sadness. Harry glared at her playfully.

"Get out of my head!" he said.

'_Can't_,' Anna thought. '_It's the only way I can communicate with anybody.'_

"True."

The repaired alarm clock rang at 6 o'clock the next morning and Harry quickly shut it off and dressed.

'_Not going to work_,' Anna thought sleepily from her bed but her brother ignored her. He stole downstairs, turning on no lights. He was going to wait for the postman and get the letters for 4 Privet Drive first. He crept towards the front door, heart banging, when-

"ARRGGGHHH!"

Harry leapt into the air, realizing that he'd stepped on his uncle's face. Lights clicked on and Anna ran downstairs to see what had happened.

'_Told you so._' Anna mental voice floated across the mind link, while Harry was making Uncle Vernon a cup of tea. He poked his tongue out at her and she smirked. Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen with the remains of letters in his hands.

That day, Uncle Vernon didn't go to work. Instead, he stayed at home and nailed the mail slot shut.

"If they can't deliver them, they'll just have to give up!" Uncle Vernon reasoned to Aunt Petunia.

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, they're not like you and me." He tried to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake that Aunt Petunia had given him.

"I feel happy for them," Harry murmured to Anna, who snorted mentally. He rolled his eyes and grinned. Ever since he and Anna had moved into the room, she hadn't stopped reading!

On Friday, twelve letters had arrived, six each for Anna and Harry. They had been pushed under the door, through the sides and through the window in the downstairs bathroom.

After burning the letters, Uncle Vernon nailed up the cracks around the front and back door so that no one could get in or out. He hummed 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips' and jumped at little noises.

'_He's paranoid' _Anna thought to Harry, who agreed.

On Saturday, twenty four letters managed to get in, rolled up inside the eggs that the confused milkman handed Aunt Petunia through the window. Uncle Vernon made lots of phone calls, trying to find someone to complain to, and Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her blender.

On Sunday, Uncle Vernon sat down at the table, looking happy.

"No post on Sunday," he said gleefully, spreading marmalade on his newspaper. Something whizzed down the chimney then and hit him on the back of the head. About thirty or forty letters started streaming in and Harry jumped up, trying to catch one, while the Dursley's ducked. Anna however just bent down and picked one up.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared, throwing the twins out into the hall. Anna's letter was open and she caught the words _Hogwarts _and _Witchcraft _before Uncle Vernon snatched it away.

"That does it," Uncle Vernon said, pulling at his moustache. "I want everyone back here in five minutes. Just pack some clothes, we're going away!" Anna managed to pack twenty books before her uncle snatched her bag and threw it into the car. Dudley however had been whacked for trying to pack his television, video recorder and computer in his sports bag.

They drove and drove and even Aunt Petunia didn't ask her husband where they were going. Sometimes, Uncle Vernon would turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

"Shake 'em off..." he'd mutter whenever he did this.

By night, Dudley was howling. They hadn't eaten or drunk all day, he'd missed some TV programs and he missed blowing up aliens on his computer.

'_Welcome to our world, Ickle Duddykins,_' Anna thought, smirking. Harry laughed mentally.

At last, they stopped outside a gloomy looking hotel. The kids' room had twin beds and Anna forced Harry into one, before settling down on the floor. However, he pulled her up next to him and they slept together all night. Well, when they got to sleep, that is. Harry looked down at the cars and wondered about something, while Anna read a book in the dim light.

In the morning, they ate stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast. When they had finished, the owner came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but are two of you Mr. H. Potter and Miss. A. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up two letters, so that they could read the addresses.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

_Miss. A. Potter_

_Room 17_

_Railview Hotel_

_Cokeworth_

Harry and Anna made a grab for the letters but Uncle Vernon grabbed them.

"I'll take them," he said quickly and following the woman.

"Wouldn't it just be better to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested hours later, but their uncle didn't listen.

No one knew exactly what he was looking for. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head and set off again. The same thing happened in a number of places.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley said to his mother and Harry and Anna shared smirks.

Uncle Vernon had parked the car at the coast and Anna and Harry breathed in the salty air before he rolled the window up. He locked the car and disappeared.

It started to rain and Dudley sniffed as raindrops fell onto the car.

"It's Monday. The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a _television_," he told Aunt Petunia.

This reminded the twins of something. If it was Monday, then tomorrow was their eleventh birthday. Of course, it wasn't as if they had particularly fun birthdays. Last year, Harry had received a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, while Anna had also gotten a coat hanger and a toothpick.

Still, you weren't eleven every day, Harry reasoned. Anna couldn't care less about whether she was eleven or seventy; the Dursley's still wouldn't care. But when she was seventy, they wouldn't be around, so that would probably be the better age.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.

'_Uh oh.' _Anna thought.

'_Yeah, if he's smiling, that's not good,' _Harry agreed.

He was also carrying a long, thin package and ignored Aunt Petunia when she asked what was in it.

"Found the perfect place!" he said gleefully. "Come on!"

Outside, it was freezing. Uncle Vernon pointed at a large rock out at sea, where a shack was perched. A toothless old man hobbled up, grinning wickedly, and pointed at a boat.

"Storm forecast for tonight! And this gentleman has kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" Uncle Vernon rubbed his hands.

"I've already got us some rations, so all aboard!"

In the boat, it was deathly cold. Water slid down their necks and a chilly wind buffeted them. After what seemed like hours, they reached the shack and Anna dragged her books inside, with Harry's help. She had tried her hardest to keep them from getting wet but alas some of them were soaked.

Inside, it was horrid; the smell of seaweed was strong, the fireplace was damp and there were gaps in the wall where the wind whistled through.

'_You call these rations?_' Anna thought, outraged at her uncle, holding a bag of chips and a banana. Harry agree with his sister.

He tried to start a fire but the bags just shrivelled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, couldn't we?" he said cheerfully and Harry and Anna privately agreed.

'_Guess we are pessimistic.' _he thought to his sister and she agreed.

At night, the storm that was promised flared up. The wind rushed, lightning lit up the sky, thunder cracked and the waves splashed the sides of the hut. A few blankets were found and given to Dudley, with the exception of one for the twins. Their aunt and uncle went to the lumpy bed next door and Anna found a soft piece of dusty floor for her and her brother.

They drew a dust cake with eleven candles and, as the time on Dudley's watch reached midnight, Anna thought. '_Happy birthday Harry,_' while Harry said. "Happy birthday Anna." They blew out the candles, then a BOOM was heard on the door.

"What?" they gasped.

And again: BOOM!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review **

**AN:** After the fourth chapter I'm added changing the story a lot more then it is but until then people who are saying that I should steer away from the Harry Potter story will have to wait for a little bit.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Keeper of the keys**

BOOM

Dudley suddenly sat up and said "Where's the cannon?" Anna rolled her eyes.

Uncle Vernon ran into the room with Aunt Petunia and the twins mouths opened in horror.

'_He brought a __rifle__?' _Anna thought furiously. '_There are kids around!'_

'_I can't believe it, he brought a rifle.'_ Harry's thought were shocked but he was just as furious as his sister that their Uncle had brought a rifle

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon called confidently. "I warn you-I'm armed!"

There was one last crash and the door flew off its hinges. Anna instinctively took a step back and Harry hugged her in comfort.

'_Whoa..._' she thought. A giant man stood in the doorway, taller than any person she'd ever seen. He had a wild mane of hair and a bushy beard. His eyes looked like black beetles and you could just see them in among the hair. He squeezed into the hut and he bent so low that his head scraped the ceiling. He picked up the door and put it back easily on the frame. The twins' mouths were open.

"Couldn' make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

He strode over to Dudley on the couch and said "Budge up, yeh great lump!" Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mum, who was hiding behind her husband. Anna smiled slightly but her mouth was still open in shock.

"An' here are Harry and Anna!" the giant said.

The twins looked up into his eyes and saw that they were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you two, you were only babies!" said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, Harry, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes." He turned to Anna.

"Bu' yeh look more like yer mum, Anna," Uncle Vernon made a weird rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" Anna and Harry smirked.

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune!" the giant said, snatching Uncle Vernon's rifle and twisting the end. He threw it into a corner and Anna's confidence wavered a little. Uncle Vernon made a sound like a mouse being stepped on.

"Anyway, a very happy birthday to yeh two. Got summat fer yeh here-I mighta sat on it at some point but it'll taste all right."

He pulled a box out of a pocket in his overcoat and handed it to Harry and Anna, who opened it. Inside was a chocolate cake with the words _Happy Birthday Harry and Anna _written on it with green icing.

They looked up at the giant. Harry's thank you was lost on the way to his mouth and he instead said "Who are you?"

"True, I haven't introduced myself," the giant chuckled. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out his hands and shook their arms.

"What about that tea then, eh? I'd not say no to summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind." He looked at the empty grate and snorted in amusement. He bent over the fireplace and a moment later a bright fire was there. Harry felt as if he'd sunk into a hot bath.

The giant sat down on the sofa and Anna was wondering why it hadn't collapsed yet. But then, she reasoned, it had been able to take her cousin's weight. He started to take all sorts of things out of his pockets: a kettle, a pack of sausages, a poker, a teapot, some mugs that didn't look as if they were new and a bottle of amber liquid which he had a drink from before cooking.

Soon, the sound and smell of sizzling sausages could be heard and smelled. Everyone was silent but as the giant slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Uncle Vernon said "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don't need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Harry and Anna, who were so hungry that the sausages tasted like heaven, but they still couldn't look away from the giant.

Finally, Harry plucked up the courage to say "I'm sorry but we still don't really know who you really are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and used his sleeve to wipe his mouth.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does," he replied. "An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

'_Er, no_,' Anna thought and Harry said the same thing, seeing as his sister couldn't communicate with anyone except him, and Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"_Sorry_?" Hagrid barked. He turned to stare at the Dursleys, who attempted to shrink into the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh two weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Harry asked while Anna thought the same thing.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered.

"Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet and in his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall and for once it was near impossible to see Dudley.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy! — and this girl! — knows nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?"

That didn't make Anna feel too good. She had always been top of the class (Dudley and Harry had been in a different class to her) and here this Hagrid was insinuating that she was dumb!

"We know some things," Harry said, sticking up for his sister. "We can do maths and stuff."

But Hagrid waved his hand and said "About _our _world, I mean. _Your _world. _My _world. _Yer parents' world_."

"What world?" Hagrid looked like he was going to explode.

"DURSLEY!"

Uncle Vernon, extremely pale, mumbled something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry and Anna.

"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_."

"What?" Harry said.

'_Our-our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?_' Anna thought.

"Yeh don't know...yeh don' know..." Hagrid muttered. "Yeh don' know what yeh two _are_?"

"Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy and the girl anything!" Uncle Vernon said, some of his confidence returning, and then leaving as Hagrid fixed him with a glare.

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept _what _from us?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic. Aunt Petunia gasped in horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads." Hagrid turned to the siblings. "Harry, Anna -yer a witch and a wizard." The silence was so intense that you could have heard a pin drop, if not for the storm raging outside.

"We're _what_?" Harry gasped.

'_Nice reaction, Harry,_' Anna thought, laughing mentally. Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"A witch and a wizard, o' course," Hagrid said Hagrid, sitting back down, "an' thumpin' good 'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh two be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letters." He held out two letters and the siblings each took one.

Anna slit hers open and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Anna looked over at her brother and knew that questions were exploding in his head. Finally, he stammered "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

'_Really, the first question you ask is that?' _she thought, a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me!" Hagrid slapped his forehead and pulled out a real live owl from another pocket. Anna raised an eyebrow. He also pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment. He scribbled a note which the siblings could read upside down:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_Given Harry and Anna their letters._

_Taking them to buy their things tomorrow._

_Weather's horrible. Hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Anna, although she was a little stunned, smirked and pushed her brother's mouth shut.

"Where was I?" Hagrid said but Uncle Vernon chose that moment to speak.

"They're not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," he said.

'_A what?_' Anna thought looking confused, while Harry asked Hagrid he meant by muggle.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard and Witch indeed!"

"You _knew_?" said Harry. "You _knew _I'm a — a wizard? And that Anna's a witch?"

"_Knew_?" Aunt Petunia screeched. "_Knew_? Of course we knew! How could you two not be, my perfect sister being the way she was! Oh yes, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that _school_- and came home every holidays turning cups into rats!" She took a deep breath and Harry was staring at his aunt in shock. So was Anna.

"I was the only one who saw her for what she was- a _freak_! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family! Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you twins, and of course I knew the both of you would be just the same, just as strange, just as — as —_abnormal_— and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

"Blown up you told us that our parents died in a car crash!'

Harry had gone white, while Anna was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Harry, sensing his sister's shock, anger and tumble of emotions, gave her a hug and she smiled gratefully, still very angry.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their little corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry and Anna Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh two, how much the both of yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, Anna, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh — but someone's gotta — yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys, which Harry and Anna mimicked.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh — mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…"

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?" Harry asked

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" Harry said.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, you two, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…"

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah — can't spell it. All right —_Voldemort_. "

Anna couldn't see what was so bad about a name, why was Hagrid so nervous?

Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry and Anna. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

'_Wow, things were that bad.' _Harry and Anna thought.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side."

_Good _Anna thought viciously and Harry agreed with her.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. Both of you were just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway…

'_You-Know-Who killed 'em_.' Anna's eyes started to tear up and Harry hugged her again. Hagrid continued with the story when he saw that the twins had gotten what he was trying to tell them.

"An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. And yeh too, Anna, fer bein' his brother and fer surviving too."

No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts— an' you were only babies, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Harry and Anna's minds. As Hagrid's story came to a close, they saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than they had ever remembered it before — and they remembered something else, for the first time in their life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Hagrid was watching them sadly.

"Took yeh both from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…."

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Anna had been watching them warily, apart from when she had nearly started to cry Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage again. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, boy, girl," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you two, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured— and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdoes, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion— asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types — just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley — I'm warning you — one more word…"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. Anna had questions too but she couldn't ask them because she couldn't speak at all thanks to the Dursleys. Anna was only four when she made the mistake of questioning her Uncle about having to do chores and he poured chemicals down her throat until she couldn't speak.

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry — I mean, You-Know-Who?" Anna inwardly groaned, not her brother! It was just a name!

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you and yer sister. Makes yeh both even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go?

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you and Anna finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — _I _dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you both stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Harry and Anna with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. Anna, meanwhile, was beginning to put all the pieces together

A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? How could his sister be a witch? They'd spent their life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard and Anna a witch, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock them in their cupboard? If they'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick them around like a football?

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard and I don't think Anna can be a witch."

To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled and Anna mentally laughed.

'_Dear brother, I don't think that's how it quite works_,' Anna grinned.

"Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you were scared or angry?" Hagrid smiled.

Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it… every odd thing that had ever made their aunt and uncle furious with them had happened when he, Harry, or his sister, Anna, had been upset or angry… chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach… dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back…Anna wanting to go on that excursion and finding Aunt Petunia's signature on the form... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it? Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him?

Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry and Anna Potter, not a witch and a wizard — you wait, you'll both be right famous at Hogwarts."

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" he hissed. "They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they needs all sorts of rubbish — spell books and wands and —"

"If they want ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son an' daughter goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their names have been down ever since they were born! They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of their own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER —" he thundered, "— INSULT — ALBUS — DUMBLEDORE — IN — FRONT — OF — ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley — there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry and Anna saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." Anna mentally snorted in amusement.

He cast a sideways look at the siblings under his bushy eyebrows.

"Be grateful if yeh two didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm — er — not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff — one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well — I was at Hogwarts meself but I — er — got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" Anna elbowed her brother for being rude.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry, who pulled it over him and his sister.

"You can both kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review **

**AN: **I know I said I wasn't going to change things until I got past chapter four but I've decided to change a little bit of the story until I get to that bit.


End file.
